All Fall Down
by lovelee445
Summary: The Vrennas were wizard friends to the Russos, but left over ten years ago to LA. Axl Vrenna, Justin's friend returns, and he's not alone. Warning: Slash, and character deaths. Rated T now but will be M later.
1. Prologue All Fall Down

Disclaimer - I do not Own WoWP, just the new characters.

All Fall Down

Prologue - All Fall Down

Justin sat out on the terrace and looked out as the stars fell from the sky. Gems of cosmic dust, that fell to the earth, filling people with hope when they made a wish upon them. Well, those fortunate enough to witness this. "When was the last time we were together like this?" he asked his family.

Tonight was the Miriam Star Shower. Every ten years stars would fall from the sky from sun down to sun up. No one knew where it had originated, and no one knew what causes it. But besides that it was a breath taking sight to behold.

Jerry thought for a second. "Ten years. That was the last night we spent with the Vrennas as well." he informed as Theresa bundled up closer to her husband.

"Vrennas?" Max asked turning his attention to his parents. "Who're the Vrennas?"

Theresa smiled. "You're too young to remember. The Vrennas were the closest family friends we've ever had."

"They were wizards to." Alex said. She herself didn't really remember them that well. She was only 5 years old at the time. But she did remember Abigail, their only daughter.

Justin sighed as he remembered. "They moved the next day. Their dad got a job offer in Los Angeles." Justin informed, and then closed his eyes as he remembered Axl. "I wonder how they're doing…"

They had been the best of friends. Axl was a year older then Justin, but that hadn't stopped them from hanging out all the time. They had never ever gotten sick of each other. The thing they did best together was tease they're little sisters.

"Come to think of it… we haven't gotten a call from them for over four years. They used to call every month at least." Theresa informed. She got up and headed inside.

"Uh, Theresa?" Jerry called.

The woman stopped and turned around. "Hmm?"

Jerry looked around. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to call them. Maybe they were expecting us to call and we didn't. Maybe they think we didn't want to be their friends anymore." the mother worried.

Jerry shook his head and started waving her back. "Honey, no. Come on, sit back down. We'll have plenty of time to call them later or tomorrow. Right now, I'd like to enjoy the Miriam shower with my family. Please?" He pleaded.

Theresa thought about it for a second and walked back over to her husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and sitting with him.

Justin looked back at his parents and smiled. "Maybe they're watching this to in L.A." he said. "I wish they'd visit."

---

"No. I'm telling you the truth, Trevor so totally had sex with her. I know….. I KNOW!!…. Girl I know!" The nurse at the front desk said while talking to her friend on the phone. She didn't notice someone come in. She turned and looked at him as he entered the building, screamed and dropped the phone.

A young man staggered in, holding his stomach. He had major injuries.

"Oh my god!" She screamed and heading around the desk and caught the boy as he collapsed. "HELP! DOCTOR! WE HAVE AN EMRGENCY!!" She screamed.

She looked down at the boy who seemed to be mumbling. "Are you okay!? Please answer me. Stay conscious."

He heard her, but the only thing he could say was the one word he had on his mind right now.

"Russo…"

A/N- Okay yeah i know it's like majorly short, but future chapters will have more so yeah. And i know this is a lousy prologue, but trust me, it will get better.


	2. Chapter 1 One In A Million

Disclaimer- I do not own WoWP.

All Fall Down

Chapter 1 - One in a Million

The day was the same as usual.

Justin came downstairs, ate, fought with Alex, fought with Max, and then headed to school. Went to class, got harassed by one of the senior jocks, fought with Alex, lunch, fought with Alex, went to class, and went home. From there he had wizard training, fought with Alex, and had dinner.

During dinner, the phone rang. "Who calls during supper?" Jerry asked.

"Telemarketers." Theresa said.

Theresa was about to get up to answer it when Justin stopped her. "I'll get it mom." He informed as he got up and went to the phone.

"If it's Harper, tell her I'll call her back at nine. My shows are on tonight." Alex told him as she stabbed a piece of her lasagne.

Justin picked up the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

There was a few seconds before the other person answered. "Justin?" The voice asked.

"Yes may I ask who's calling?" Justin queried.

"Justin Russo?" The stranger asked.

Justin started to get annoyed. "Yes. Now who is this?" he demanded to know.

There was a sigh of relief from the other line, and then a chuckle. "Oh, Justin, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." The person said.

Justin was absolutely confused. "Okay, I'm gonna ask one more time. Who is this?!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure it was you." The voice informed. "It's me… Axl."

Justin's eyes widened, he was surprised that they didn't fall out of his head. "Axl…. Vrenna?"

Axl chuckled. "Yeah. It's me."

Justin was overjoyed at the sound of his friend's voice. "Dude it's been almost forever!"

"Yeah I know, but hey listen I hate to cut our conversation short, but I was wondering if I could come over? We can continue then." Axl asked.

"Are you kidding!? Of course you can!" Justin said. He was ecstatic when he heard this. "Wait… You're in New York?" He asked.

"Yeah." Axl chuckled, "Are you sure that your parents won't mind though?" He asked.

Justin suddenly came down, "Oh ha ha right." he remembered. "Hold on."

The dark haired boy ran to the table and asked. "Hey mom, dad, Axl's in town, can he come over?" He asked, his voice full of hope.

Jerry and Theresa put on a huge smile. "Axl Vrenna?" Jerry asked.

Justin nodded enthusiastically.

Theresa smiled and clapped her hands. "Yes of course he can." she then added. "I'll save him a plate; tell him to bring his appetite."

Justin smiled as he went back to the phone. "Yeah you can come over, and my mom says to bring your appetite." He informed.

Axl laughed. "Yeah okay. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Justin huffed. "Alright see you soon."

"See you." Axl said and then hung up.

Justin could hardly contain his happiness. He bounced on the spot while he hung up. "He'll be here in ten minutes!" He said bounding back to the table.

"Alright, now eat." Theresa informed with a smile. She hadn't seen Justin like this for quite a while.

---

Ten minutes had passed and he still hadn't arrived. Justin had decided to wait outside for him. He checked his watch when a taxi pulled up.

The back door opened and a tall boy came out, he wore a skin tight dark grey shirt, which showed his swimmer like physique, with worn out hip hugger black jeans, midnight black sneakers and a black leather jacket. His hair was dark dirty blonde, his nose length bangs were combed over to the left side of his face; his eyes were a powder blue. He was exactly the same height as Justin. Over his shoulder was a duffel bag. He closed the door and leaned into the open side passenger window and asked how much

Justin's heart skipped the minute he saw the boy. He had never considered a man beautiful his entire teenage life, but for some reason, when he tried to think of how to describe the way Axl looked… beautiful came to mind. He shook that out of his mind. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Axl. He's thought about guys before yeah, but as in cute or hot. He's never thought beautiful.

Axl paid the driver, thanked him and waved good-bye. He turned to Justin and with a smile on his face opened his arms for a welcoming embrace.

Justin smiled and went into the hug, both squeezing as tight as they could, not wanting to let go after ten long years. "It's good to see you buddy." Justin told him sincerely.

"You too. It's been too long." Axl told him.

They broke the hug and Justin lead him upstairs.

Once inside Axl was given a warm welcome by everyone. Theresa lead him to the table to a plate filled with food. Justin, Jerry and Theresa sat down with him to talk, while Alex went to watch her show and Max went upstairs to do who knows what.

"So what brings you back to New York?" Jerry asked.

"School actually." Axl said after he swallowed his food. "I'm transferring to the same high school as Justin." He informed.

Theresa smiled. "Well that's great. But I'm wondering something, why didn't you're parents come over to visit as well?" She queried.

"Well, I'm the only one that came. I wanted to finish my last year here." He informed. "My parents were a little iffy about it, but they relented finally. They said as long as I covered everything myself, they'd be fine."

Jerry laughed. "Yup sounds just like them."

"So where are you staying?" Theresa asked.

"Uh… that's kinda why I wanted to come over." Axl said a little sheepishly. "I was kinda wondering… if I could stay here." he said.

"Of course you can!" Justin answered. "You can sleep in my room, it'll be like all those times we'd have sleepovers!" he said excitedly.

Axl chuckled. "I was figuring that in exchange for allowing me to stay here, I could help with the sub station and everything." Axl offered.

Jerry and Theresa looked at each other and as though they read each others mind, Jerry spoke for both of them. "Well… we have been looking for some help." he informed with a smile.

Axl smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Axl said as he grabbed his plate and took it to the sink. "I'll take my bag upstairs; get it out of the way."

Justin got up quickly, "No I'll carry it for you." he said grabbing the duffel bag and heading upstairs.

"Thanks." Axl said in gratitude following him.

Jerry and Theresa watched the two go upstairs. "Well looks like we have another mouth to feed." Jerry said with a smile.

"It'll be no trouble. He's practically family." Theresa said as she headed to the sink to start doing the dishes, then stopped and turned to Jerry with a concerned look on her face. "Do you think we should call Toby and Nina, and tell them he's staying with us?" She asked.

Jerry shook his head. "Nah, He'll tell them. Besides I bet they're busy with Abby and everything."

Theresa looked up the stairs. Something wasn't right. She had a gut feeling something was up. She shook it off thinking it was nothing.

---

Axl was sitting on the bed reading a book, but saw Justin doing something out of the corner of his eye. He put the book down and saw Justin making a bed on the floor. "Uh… Justin, what are you doing?" He asked confused.

Justin stopped and looked at Axl, "I'm making a bed on the floor, so that you can have the bed tonight." He informed, not knowing why he was asking.

Axl chuckled. "You do know that there's more then enough room on the bed for the both of us. It is a queen."

Justin felt his face flush a little. It wasn't that he was nervous with sleeping in the same bed with his friend. He was just nervous about what might accidentally poke Axl. "Uh ha ha right, well I was just thinking. You know…"

Axl chuckled. "Justin… put the stuff away. You're sleeping in the bed with me tonight." Axl demanded. "Just like old times."

Justin chuckled nervously. "Just like old times." _But unlike old times, I wasn't attracted to you. I didn't want to kiss you… I didn't want to be so close, yet so faraway from you at the same time._ He thought. He plastered on a smile and nodded. "Okay."

Axl turned back to his book while Justin put the stuff back into the closet.

Justin looked back at the blonde and felt a tug at his heart. After ten years they could be friends again… but deep down Justin wanted so much more. Sure he hadn't seen his friend in such a long time and he wanted to believe that that's why he felt this way. But he knew… he knew that time had changed them both.

Justin had came to the realization that he was bi-sexual after dating Miranda. He had dated Zack before but it didn't work out, Zack had second thoughts about their relationship and broke it off. It had hurt for awhile, but he managed to deal and the two somehow managed to stay friends. And now here he was with the closest friend he ever had. Could it be possible for them to move things past friendship and into something deeper? Did Axl feel the same way? Was Axl the same way as him?

He shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to go too deep and get his hopes up. He had to get his mind on something else. "So what's been going on for the past ten years?" He asked.

"Nothing much really. Wizard training, school, the usual. It's just been extremely uneventful." Axl told him.

Justin chuckled. "Okay, ten years in Los Angeles and nothing exciting happened? Come on, you're lying." he grilled.

Axl chuckled and put his book down thinking about it. "Not really. I mean some stuff happened, but nothing really exciting. I joined the basketball team, got MVP, and captain position, uh… let's see. Student council president last year, got the lead in two school musical productions and a supporting character in last years." He informed.

"What about dating?" Justin asked as he failed to fight his curiosity.

Axl shrugged. "I dated a few times. But I just didn't meet the right one." He told him. He looked at the clock on the wall, closed his book and put it away. "It's getting late. Maybe we should turn in."

Justin looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty. It was a half hour after his usual bed time on Friday nights. "Yeah. Uh, do you need to use the bathroom?" he asked.

Axl shook his head. "Nah, I usually take showers in the morning." He told him as he took off his shirt.

Justin's heart quickened as he witnessed the boy undress before him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, before speaking. "Uh well I'm gonna go and have a shower." He said as he left the room. He left, closing the door, but leaving it open a sliver as he watched the boy continue. Axl unzipped his jeans and took them off to reveal a black tight pair of boy shorts boxers which left nothing for the imagination.

"What are you doing?"

Justin turned quickly to see Alex standing in front of her bedroom door, in her housecoat, and her hair wrapped in a towel. He fought hard to keep his face from flushing, and was only semi successful. "Waiting for you to get out of the shower. You are aware that other people have hygiene to worry about too, right?" he said smugly.

"Yes I am, but do you know how long it takes to look this good for anything, even for going to bed." She informed and headed into her room.

Justin scoffed and rolled his eyes as he went into the bathroom.

Alex poked her head out of her room, and waited for Justin to close the door and lock it. She tip toed to the Justin's bedroom door to see what he was looking at. And right in the middle of the room was a half naked Axl on his cell phone. Her jaw dropped at his body and the first thing that came out of her mouth was "Damn!" She then quickly covered her mouth and ran back into her room, closing the door quickly behind her.

---

Justin spent twenty minutes longer in the shower then he usually did, as ten of those minutes were used to relieve some tension to a specific body organ below the waist. He finished brushing his teeth, then put on his pyjama pants, and returned to his room.

He entered quietly as he noticed that Axl was already asleep, the blanket covering his waist down, exposing his naked upper torso. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his sleeping form. He sat down on the bed and stared at the boy taking in his form, his chest as it rose up and down, his firm stomach. Then moved his attention to the boys face, the skin seemed so smooth, his lips looked almost delicate and seemed moist. He reached his hand out too gently caress his face, but jerked his hand back when Axl's head suddenly jerked to the side.

Justin let out a sigh of relief and decided to just go to bed. He got up and pulled the covers back, allowing himself into the bed gently as to not disturb his guest. He pulled the covers up and laid down staring at the ceiling.

He was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden, a weight rolled over his left arm, an arm draped itself over him and he felt a head of hair nuzzle itself underneath his chin. Justin suddenly tensed. Axl was sleep cuddling with him. He blushed furiously as he had a mental war with himself. _I should walk him up, this isn't right… but it'd feel so good and so right, can't I just indulge… but what if he wakes up? It could ruin our friendship…_ Justin let his inner desires win, well a small percentage of them, if he had let it all win he'd be on top of the boy.

He took in a deep breath, lifted his left arm, and placed it gently onto Axl's shoulder. He felt movement.

Axl brought his left hand and placed it onto Justin's chest resting it there.

Justin took in another breath and brought his right hand on top of his bed mate's. He closed his eyes and with a small smile closed his eyes and let dream filled sleep consume him.

---

Justin opened his eyes a crack as the Saturday sunlight poured into the room through the window, evading his dreams. He was about to stretch when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Before him was the very naked backside of Axl. Justin let out a shuddered breath at the sight as Axl pulled on a pair of small boxer briefs. Then preceded to put on a pair of blue stone wash hip hugger jeans, then a tight white t-shirt with a light grey dragon embroidery on the arms and up the side of the shirt. Then he put on his shoes and left.

That's when Justin decided to stretch and that's when last night came back to him. They had cuddled… did Axl wake up like that? Maybe in their sleep he had rolled off and went back to the other side. But regardless of whether or not Axl had woken up in his arms, Justin had to get up.

He had gotten dressed quickly and headed down for breakfast.

Axl, Alex, and Jerry were already at the table, Theresa was making a breakfast feast, and Max was nowhere to be seen, meaning he was still sleeping.

The moment Axl saw Justin he smiled. "Morning wolf boy." He said cheekily.

Justin stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. "Oh god you guys didn't." He pleaded.

"Oh they did." Axl said grinning mischievously as he took a sip of his coffee.

Justin got to the table, pulled out a chair and took a seat next to Axl. He looked over at Alex who was giving him a smug smirk. He retaliated by giving her a confused brow lift. And she just smiled and went back to her food. He got himself some food and then remembered something. "Oh Alex did you feed Dragon?" He asked.

Alex nodded her head.

Axl looked at the two confused. "Dragon? Who's that?" He questioned.

Justin put on a proud smile. "Dragon's my dog… well… actually he's a dragon… more specifically, he's a dragon dog… or a dog dragon… he-"

"He looks like a dog, but is actually a fire breathing, flying with wings dragon." Alex cut in as she rolled her eyes.

Justin gave her a look. "What she said."

"Oh that's so cool!" Axl exclaimed, "Maybe we can take him for a walk later." He suggested.

Justin nodded. "Sure that'd be fun."

Axl rose a brow. "For you or Dragon?" he asked.

Alex almost had milk shot out of her nose she had laughed hard at that one.

Justin just gave him a snide smirk and kicked him under the table.

Theresa came and took a seat. "Speaking of later, what are you planning on doing on your first day back Axl?" She questioned as she set down a plate of sausages.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I was hoping that maybe Justin and I could just walk around New York, check the sights. Catch up a bit." He suggested.

"Sure. I'm up for that." he said. "Oh, but I have to work today." he added sadly upon remembering.

"Oh, well it's alright." Axl said disappointed.

Theresa gave a sad look to Jerry, who, upon seeing this sighed and rolled his eyes. "Justin, take the day off." He ordered. "It is his first time back in the Big Apple. He needs a guide."

Justin's face was covered in his smile. "Thanks dad."

Jerry smiled. "No problem."

Alex on the other hand was not to happy about this. She knew what this meant. "Well, I guess I have to cancel my plans with Harper." She informed.

---

Justin's day with Axl was going great. They had gone shopping, sight seeing, and they were now finishing up a picnic in Central Park.

Axl's many bags were set down beside him. "Okay, I must say, I am sick of walking. We're taking a cab back to Waverly." He laughed.

Justin chuckled. "Are you sure that all of those are gonna fit in your duffel bag? I mean I know it's big but I highly doubt it'll be able to hold all of that." He pointed out curiously.

Axl chuckled. "Well it helps if your bag is enchanted." He answered then looked at Justin's shocked face. "Oh come on, what's the point of being a wizard if you can't enjoy the benefits."

"You sound like Alex." Justin pointed out a little afraid.

Axl grinned. "Well unlike her, I know that there are and should be limits and rules." He informed. "I mean, I don't believe that you should use magic unless it absolutely calls for it… but if it's small things like making sure that all your belongings fit in you luggage, it ain't hurting nobody, so I say go for it."

Justin chuckled. "Yeah well Alex plus limits times rules equals to a none existent equation."

They both laughed.

They went back to eating, and suddenly Justin looked over at Axl with a grin. Justin chuckled, "What?" he asked.

Axl swallowed the food in his mouth before replying. "When'd you get the tattoo?" he asked.

Justin blushed and chuckled. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of a cherub, a small child, almost infant-like, angel. "Uh I got that last year." he informed. "I wanted to seem more manly."

Axl chuckled. "And a cherub is manly?" he smirked.

Justin punched him in the arm.

Axl shook his head. "It actually looks pretty good on you."

Justin grinned and said thanks. He looked over to see a pair of guys kissing on a bench. He smiled at it, happy for the two that they should no sign of caring if the rest of the world saw or what they thought of it.

"Now that's hot!"

Justin's head whipped over to stare at Axl in shock. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ He thought to himself.

Axl looked over to Justin and smiled. "What?" he asked then scoffed. "Oh Justin, please tell me you aren't close minded."

Justin chuckled and looked down then up to Axl. "No, no I'm not." He answered. "I believe that love is blind. Gender, age, race, religion isn't even a factor when it comes to love."

"That's a great way of looking at it." Axl informed. "It's a good thing too; we would've had a problem if you were." He said slyly as he took the lid off of his Mountain Dew and took a sip.

Justin looked confused to say the least. One could say he was slow, another would say… he just wanted to hear him say it. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Why would we have a problem?"

Axl just started laughing. "You are the dumbest smart person I know." he told him. He crawled over to Justin until he was just an inch away from his nose, causing the raven haired boy to blush. And ever so calmly, ever so sweetly, and ever so informatively said, "I'm gay."

Justin's heart almost popped out of his chest as he fought the urge to jump on the blonde. He had his confirmation, but even he knew that that didn't mean they could be together. He had no idea how Axl felt about him. So he just smiled and nodded. "And I'm okay with that."

Axl got back to his spot and gave Justin a wink as his phone rang. "Good… cause honestly, I don't think I could have lived not being around you." He told him sincerely as he answered his phone. "Hello, Axl here."

Justin smiled as he thought about what he just said. Maybe it could be a possibility that Axl's attracted to him.

Axl's face suddenly brightened. "Hey baby!" He exclaimed.

Upon hearing that Justin's heart sank. Of course someone as beautiful as him would have a boyfriend.

"No I'm doing good… It's fine… Um, babe, I'm kinda busy… I'm with a friend…" he suddenly laughed. "Don't worry about it. Okay, talk to you later." He said before hanging up.

Axl put his phone in his bag and looked at Justin with one of his charming smiles. "Okay where were we?" he asked.

Justin looked at his watch. "Uh, about to leave. It's getting late." He said as he got up, dusted himself off and started gathering things.

Axl rose a brow, but shrugged it off as he started to gather things as well.

---

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow." Alex said smiling. "Bye Harper." She hung up her Sidekick. She sighed looking around her room. It was 8:30, she had a long day of work, and now she just wanted to relax.

She was about to turn on her TV when her stomach growled demanding sustenance. And then one thing popped into her mind: Chocolate Mint Ice Cream. She got off her bed and headed downstairs.

Alex stopped on the last step of the stairs and saw her brother fixing himself a couple of sandwiches. She put on a smirk. "So, where's Axl?" She asked as she approached Justin.

"He's on the terrace." He said as he grabbed the mustard. As he squeezed the bottle he stopped mid-way noticing his sister watching him. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "What?"

And Alex, never being one to sugar code anything, asked, "Have you kissed him yet?"

Justin, startled by the question, squeezed the bottle too hard causing it to spray all over the counter. He turned his attention to Alex with wide shocked eyes. "What?!"

"Have you kissed him yet?" She repeated tilting her head to the side.

Justin put down the bottle and ran to the terrace to see if Axl had heard. He was on his cell phone. Justin quickly and quietly shut the slide doors. "No I haven't and I don't plan too." he told her, "He's a guy."

"And a fine one might I add." She informed, and then sighed. "Listen Justin, there's nothing wrong if you like a guy. And trust me; I can't blame you for liking this one." She said with a sly smile. _Plus it would explain so much._ She thought.

Justin blushed upon that remark, and much to his dismay, Alex caught that.

"I knew it." She said excitedly, then stopped and thought about something. "I wonder if this means we'll get along better."

"Alex."

"You know I've always wanted an older sister."

"Alex!"

"Well, I guess having a gay older brother is actually a little better… but you have like no fashion sense… I guess not all are gifted."

"ALEX!"

Alex stopped and stared at Justin. "What?"

Justin sighed. "Please just don't tell anyone." he pleaded. "I'd like to come out on my own terms please."

Alex put on a soft smile and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Okay, I may be cruel to you, but it's only because that's my job." She told him. "But, I'm not that cruel. Outing someone is like the nastiest thing you could do to someone."

"Thanks sis." He appreciated her rare kindness towards him. He went back to making the sandwiches, but decided to clean up the mustard before doing so.

"So do you plan on making a move?" She asked as she took a seat.

Justin sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going to." He told her in a profound tone.

Alex groaned sadly. "Aww, why not?" She whined.

Justin looked up to his sister, "Two things. One: he's got a boyfriend, and Two: I don't want to risk our friendship." He said then turned back to the sandwiches.

Alex's face brightened up. "So he _is_ gay!" She pointed out excitedly.

"Not the issue." he reminded sternly.

Alex sighed in disbelief. "Okay, even if he is in a relationship, he's here now. I highly doubt that he'd still stay in that relationship." She pointed, "And also, if you don't take the chance, you're going to live the rest of your life wondering what could have happened if you did."

"But-"

Alex put up a finger to silence his protest. "They say that good things take time. But really great things happen in the blink of an eye." She told him.

Justin gave her a dead look. "That's a line from a Hannah Montana song."

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "So? Doesn't mean she doesn't have a point." She revealed to him, "Listen you can wait and have a good friendship… or you can do something and have a great relationship."

Justin stopped to think about it, and then looked at his sister. She was making sense. "You really think that it could work out?" he queried.

Alex nodded. "And believe me when I say, a catch like him doesn't stay single for long."

Justin looked at the sliding doors and then at his sister and gave her a brotherly smile. "Thanks sis."

Alex replied with a sisterly smile, "No problem."

---

Axl tapped furiously on the PS2 controller. The two were playing Urban Reign in Justin's room before going to bed. So far Justin was winning by two points. Justin was sitting on the edge of the bed, while Axl laid on his stomach, mashing buttons like mad.

A thought suddenly came to Axl. "You guys don't go to church do you?" he asked curiously.

Justin looked at him and chuckled. "What? No. Why do you ask?"

Axl just smiled. "Just wondering if we get to sleep in tomorrow or not." He suddenly sat up and raised his arm in victory. "Oh yeah! That's right! Who rules?!"

Justin gave him a smug look. "Hey you're still a point behind if I'm not mistaken." he said, then mercilessly beating Axl's character again. "Oh, that would be two points again."

"NO!" Axl shouted in despair, he looked over at Justin and suddenly reached for his controller. "Give me that!" He ordered.

Justin put his hands out of Axl's reach. "Hey hey! No!" He laughed.

The two fell off the bed and onto the floor, rolling around, wrestling. Both remotes falling out of their hands.

They stopped when Axl pinned Justin. The blonde was on top of the raven haired wizard straddling his waist, and had his wrist in his hands, pressed to the floor. The two laughed, but it began to died down at the realization of the proximity between them.

Axl was a foot away from Justin's face, he stared intensely into his eyes and started moving closer.

Justin's heart was beating fiercely and rapidly, he was afraid it would burst out of his ribcage.

Axl was almost an inch from Justin when he heard the brunette inhale sharply. The blonde opened his eyes and started to move away. He looked Justin in the eyes and then over to the side of his head. "I'm sorry I-"

And suddenly Justin's right hand was out of the blonde's, grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and pulled him into his lips. Shock took over Axl, but then pushed it out of the way. He shuffled his waist down to Justin's pelvis and helped him to sit up.

He grabbed the back of Justin's head and pulled him closer, as if he had to be one with him, to be a part of him.

---

Meanwhile outside the door, Alex had a one way window spell on Justin's door. On her face, plastered, was a very large grin. Then it vanished in a second when she came to realize something. "Is it wrong that this turns me on?" She asked herself in fear.

---

The kiss continued for a few more minutes before they pulled away from each other gasping. Axl was blushing and smiling at Justin looking at his face. "Took you long enough." He told him. "I was beginning to worry that I might've been wrong about you."

Justin chuckled, and looked at his new boyfriend lovingly. He brought his hand up and brushed the bangs out of his power blue eyes, then sighed. "In the blink of an eye." He said to himself.

Axl gave him a confused look. "What?"

Justin chuckled again and shook his head. "Nothing." He told him. "Just kiss me."

And Axl, with a smile, obliged.

A thought suddenly entered Justin's head, one that made him reluctantly cease from kissing the blonde. Axl pulled back and looked at him questioningly. "What? What is it baby?" He inquired.

Justin sighed and looked at Axl with a worried look. "What about your boyfriend?" He asked.

Axl was disconcerted by his statement. "Boyfriend?" He queried as he got off of Justin and stood up.

Justin stood up as well to be face to face with Axl, he looked to the floor as he gave his answer. "Uh, yeah, earlier today in the park. He phoned you." He said as he looked up at him sadly.

Axl started giggling, covering his mouth with his hand. Once he stopped he gave a reassuring smile to Justin. "That was a friend of mine. And I can assure you, there's only one person I have my eyes on and it's you." he promised taking Justin's hand.

Justin smiled as he felt his heart melt. He gave a light tug on Axl's arm, pulling him into an embrace. "You have no idea how good it is to hear that." He said as he claimed the blonde's lips, and they started heading towards the bed.

---

High upon a building somewhere in New York, they looked across the city. She inhaled the toxic fumes, and released them into the night air.

Her light brown chin length bangs waving in the wind, she looked over at her companion. "You feeling okay?" She asked.

He looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah, it's just… heights isn't exactly my thing." He informed her.

The girl chuckled as she took another drag of her smoke.

The boy gulped as the wind picked up causing him to shiver slightly. "Are you sure that they're here?" he asked her.

The girl sighed. "Yes I'm certain." She assured him looking at him as she had done the last fifteen times when he asked.

He was taken back by the annoyance in her voice. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure."

"Well the Russos are here, as well as that annoyance Vrenna." She said. She took another drag and released it into the air. "We'll find the Russo's and take care of them, and then make Vrenna pay for what he did to us."

A/N- Hope you enjoyed that, Hopefully the second Chapter will be up soon. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2 Because You Live

Disclaimer- I Do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

All Fall Down

Chapter 2 - Because You Live

"Okay class that's it for now. Hope you guys have a great weekend, and I'll see you all tonight at the Winter Formal Tribecca Prep. Ball." Miss Bellamare said as she dismissed the class.

Justin looked over at Axl who was seated right next to him. "I'm so looking forward to tonight." he said eagerly.

"Same here. I love every chance I get to let loose and have fun." Axl responded.

The two left the classroom conversing as they headed to their lockers. "So you did pick up your tuxedo for tonight, right? Cause I got mine, and I am so excited to wear it!" Axl asked, he then leaned in, smiled seductively, and whispered into Justin's ear, "And you're going to look so sexy in yours."

He then leaned away to see the shy, embarrassed smile and blush cover his face. Axl smirked widely. "Granted you got yours. You did right?" He asked.

Justin laughed. "Yeah I got my tux." He told him as he took his hand.

It's been a month since Axl had come back to New York, and Justin and he started dating. Since then the two had come out, it had caused quite a ruckus at Tribecca Prep. Gigi had a field day, but Axl had somehow managed to knock her off her high horse. But they were still the most talked about couple at Tribecca Prep. As for Jerry and Theresa, they were a little uncertain at first, but Theresa knew that her son was smart and mature for his age, and he cared for Axl greatly, and Axl cared for Justin. Jerry went a week without speaking to Justin or Axl, then he had a private conversation with his son. Then the elder Russos both had "the talk" with both Justin and Axl. Justin turned bright red for an hour after it, whereas Axl couldn't stop laughing.

But all in all, they were left alone for the most part at school. Most of the jocks wouldn't go near them, for fear that they would get called a homo just for being near them.

But the one person that took it the hardest had to be Harper. She cried for a week, then said in a hopeful voice, it's just a phase. But as of last Wednesday decided it was pointless, and the two were meant to be, even though she doesn't like Axl. She felt that he was moving in on her territory. Even though secretly, she thought he was pretty hot as well and the idea of Justin making out with him totally got her hot, she's hoping that maybe Justin is bi and once they break up, he'll go to her.

But she did manage to get a date for tonight's W.F.T.P.B. The Ball was an annual event held for the upper class men. Meaning grade 9-12. It was first and foremost a formal dance, complete with Snow Queen and Snow King.

Alex was actually a nomination for Snow Queen to which she was flattered. But for some odd reason she didn't want to win. And by the looks of it, she had a plan for tonight's winner.

Ahead of Justin and Axl was Harper and Alex. She felt her heart leap upon seeing the two. "Okay, can I ask you something Alex?" Harper asked as she turned to Alex.

Alex pulled a couple of books out of her locker, before responding. "Sure, what is it?"

Harper swallowed the lump in her throat and blurted out, "IsithotwhenJustinandAxlmakeout!?"

Alex dropped all her books and turned to Harper wondering if she just heard what was asked correctly. "Excuse me?! Is it what when who and who make HUH?!"

Harper took a deep long breath, and said it slowly. "Is it hot when Justin and Axl make out?" she said and her face turned completely beet red.

Alex suddenly blushed as well. She had caught Justin and Axl making out on more then one occasion. And on each occasion, she got totally turned on by it, and what disturbed her more was the fact was that it was her brother and his boyfriend that turned her on, but only when they made out. But did she want anyone else to know that _Hells no_. And so she stood there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, completely lost in how to answer that. She looked behind Harper and was saved. She smiled as she pointed behind her and said, "You tell me."

Harper turned around, confused, to see Axl and Justin against the brunette's locker playing tonsil hockey. Girls were stopping and gapping, a few passing jocks were sweating as they fought with themselves not to stare, some succeeding, some less then others. And Alex could have sworn she saw one of the girls watching suddenly ran to the bathroom due to a sudden nosebleed. Alex did a double take as she witnessed Gigi look at them out of the corner of her eye, and was biting her bottom lip very subtly. She then turned her attention to Harper.

"Uh Harper… you wanna stop drooling before we all drown?" Alex said, forcing herself to take her eyes away from the two.

Harper put out a hand and pointed out two fingers.

"Peace? What does… oh two more seconds."

"Minutes." Harper corrected.

Alex rolled her eyes as she waited.

---

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a shin length dress. It was black, and to her fathers dismay, strapless, and mesh covered most parts of the dress. She wore mesh gloves, and a black choker with a red rose on it. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, but was in ringlets. She pulled her bangs, which were to cover her face, back to do the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Guys! Limo's here!" her father called.

Alex looked at the clock on her wall. It was seven-thirty already. Alex put the finishing touches on and quickly left her room, and met up with Alex and Justin, and was taken back by how good of a couple they were.

Justin was wearing a black tuxedo, and on his left lapel was a pink flower, his hair in it's ever present faux-hawk. Axl was wearing an almost blinding white tuxedo, and on the left side of his lapel was a pretty pink flower that matched Justin's, Axl's hair was done in it's usual way, he combed the his bangs over his left eye. "Aww, you guys look so great!" Alex cooed.

This caused Justin to blush and say thanks, and Axl to smile proudly and say, "I know, right?" he chuckled

Alex chuckled.

Axl winked at her and said that she looked very hot. "Emery should consider himself lucky that you said yes." He pointed out as the three headed down the hall.

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he better. I hate these things, he's just lucky he's hot." She chuckled.

"Alex, you're a shoe in for Snow Queen." Justin complemented as they reached the stairs and paused.

Alex gave the two a crafty smile and simply said, "I hope not." And headed down the stairs.

Justin turned his head to look at his boyfriend, "She's up to something." he told him, then shook his head and proceeded to go down the stairs. "I pray I never understand her ways."

Axl made a curious face and followed him. "Could be interesting to understand." He thought.

Justin scoffed. "I pity the poor soul that does."

Upon reaching the middle floor of the triplex the Russo's lived in, they saw their Limo companions.

First was Harper, looking oddly fashioned as usual. She wore a knee high light pink poufy dress. On it was paper butterflies of many different colours, she wore a white shawl, with what looked to be cotton balls covering it, and a very large pale blue ribbon was wrapped around her waist with an overlarge bow over her butt. And her almost ever present, always changing headband. On it was a rose with a butterfly on it. Her shoes were the only normal looking thing she had, they were spike heel sandals.

"Love the shoes Harper." Axl commented upon noticing the only nice looking thing on about her outfit.

Harper grinned, looked down at her shoes and then up at Axl. "I know! Don't they just complete the outfit?" She said.

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it!_ He argued with himself. On some occasions, Axl had to agree, her outfits may be a little out there, but she made them work for her… and they would only work for her. But then there were times like now… where the outfit… well, just looked like it needed to be burned.

He simply just smiled and nodded.

Next to her was her date for the evening, Otis Thompson, who was looking in a compact mirror. He was a tad shorter then Axl and Justin; he had honey mist auburn hair, and pale green eyes. He was in the Drama club and he seemed to be a little on the feminine side. He was a very snazzy dresser for sure, but that was only because he was quite vain. Axl looked at Harper's wrist and, though Axl thought it not possible, on it was a matching corsage. Axl sighed and the first thing to pop into his mind as her date checked himself out in the mirror, and pull out a small pencil of eyeliner was _Poor Harper. She's so close to becoming a stereotypical fruit fly._ To which even he had to admit was a little mean even to think.

And then the last person joining them was Alex's date who was, at the moment, placing a corsage on her wrist. Emery Kingston. The British foreign exchange student. He was a very handsome chap if Axl said so himself. He had ear length black hair, that was put into an ivy league style haircut, he had honey coloured eyes, and was at least a couple inches taller then Axl, which made him and Alex look very odd when standing next to each other.

"Okay you guys, have fun, but Emery, a moment. Let's have a short chat shall we?" Jerry asked, his smile a little wider then usual, as he put his hand out to the boy.

Emery was about to comply, when Alex grabbed hold of the raven-haired boy and tugged him away from her, likely, ill meaning father. "Uh ha ha, no I don't think so. The limo driver is being paid by the hour so we do _not_ want to keep him waiting." She informed in a rush to get out of the triplex. "Okay everyone, let's go."

She turned to leave, but was stopped by her mother. "Hold up. Curfew's at twelve tonight guys. NO later!" She ordered.

Alex turned and smiled. "Great okay, guys let's go!" She said as she turned again and went down the stairs, leaving the room, and was followed by the others.

"NO DRINKING!" Jerry called after.

"Yeah whatever dad! See you later!" Alex called after. Once at the doors of the Substation, she turned to Emery and apologized.

Emery laughed, and waved it off. "No. It's no problem. I was actually kinda expecting worse." He chuckled.

Justin came by and patted him on the shoulder. "Trust me. It could have." He told him.

Emery started laughing, but stopped when no one else joined. They all just headed out. He looked at them astounded. "Wait… you're serious?!"

---

It was already ten o'clock; they had already spent two hours partying. Axl, Alex, and Harper were the ones who were tearing up the dance floor, to no one's surprise. Justin, Otis, and Emery were seated at their table watching their dates dance.

"So how long have you known Axl?" Emery yelled over the music to Justin.

The dark haired brunette turned to Emery and answered, "My entire life really." He informed. "Our family and his were close for a long time, but his moved ten years ago. He came back to finish his final year here."

Emery nodded, letting him know that he had heard him. "How long have you been dating him?" he asked.

"About a month." He told him. "We started dating like two days after he came back."

Emery laughed. "Funny how love works huh?" he said before turning back to Alex on the dance floor.

Justin laughed with him and nodded. But it got him thinking. Did he love him? The thought and feeling had crossed his mind and heart, and he had wanted to say it, but he felt it was to early. He wanted to wait until Axl said it first, just to make sure.

The music changed to Sexy Back by J.T., and then all of a sudden he was lifted out of his seat and dragged to the dance floor.

Axl had snuck up on Justin and took him to the dance floor. "You can't sit there forever. Dance with me." he said as more of an order then a request, a smile spread across his face.

He stopped in the midst of dancing bodies, and began swaying his hips seductively to the beat.

Justin smiled embarrassingly as he leaned into Axl's ear and told him he couldn't dance.

Axl leaned into Justin's ear, "Just move to the music." He told him.

The two danced for two songs, when Axl asked, "Where's Alex?" He looked around. He looked at the table, Emery, Harper, and Otis sat there.

Justin couldn't see her anywhere either. Then suddenly the music stopped, the lights dimmed, and a bright spotlight was set on Mr. Laritate.

"Attention fillies and broncos!" Mr. Laritate called from the front stage. The entire gymnasium went silent and turned to the stage. "It is time to crown our Snow King and Queen!" he said. The room grew particularly silent all of a sudden.

Axl looked over at Gigi to see her fixing her hair, while the Wannabes primped the rest of her, he was quite disturbed when he saw one of them grabbed her breasts and pushed them up. He tried to get the image out of his head. He turned back to the stage.

Alex showed up behind them. "What I miss?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Justin turned to her to reply. "They're about to crown the Snow King and Queen."

Mr. Laritate brought up one of the envelopes in his hands and opened it. "And the Snow King is… Justin Russo!"

Justin's eyes went wide with shock, as the people around him clapped furiously. "Mr. Russo if you'd be kind enough to come up here." Mr. Laritate called for him.

A spotlight shone right on Justin as he looked around, still unsure what had just happened. People started pushing him to the stage.

"Justin get your ass up there!" Alex said smiling.

Axl's heart plummeted as he watched Justin approach the stage. He wanted to be his Queen, he smiled as that thought crossed his mind. He sighed as he looked over at Gigi who had the smuggest smile on her face. She ruled the school, so all other candidates didn't stand a chance.

Mr Laritate placed a crown upon Justin and handed him a sceptre, his face still in shock. Mr. Laritate turned back to the mic. "And now… the best in show of this corral. The Snow Queen is…"

Axl swore he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. He turned to Alex, "You know, I'm gonna hate Gigi if she makes a move on him during their dance." He told her. He noticed she had a certain smile on her face. Then began to wonder. "It's surprising Craig didn't win."

Alex looked at him and nodded, "Very surprising."

He heard it in her voice. "You messed with the ballots didn't you." He pointed out, rather then asked. He didn't need to. He knew he was right. "That was mean of you to put him in the spotlight. You know he doesn't like to be the total centre of attention."

Alex shook her head. "Oh I didn't do this to him."

"Axl Vrenna?"

The entire room went silent as Axl turned his head to the stage, and the entire room looked at Axl.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Gigi screamed out of the silence.

Axl looked at the raven-haired girl with eyes as wide as an owl's. "You didn't!"

"I didn't do it _to him_. I did it _for both _ofyou." She corrected, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Well… this is a first. Ever." Mr. Laritate stated, he shrugged and called Axl up to the stage again. "Would our Snow… Prince, please come to the stage."

"WHAT!!!" Gigi called out in pure unadulterated rage. She ran up to the stage, and began screaming. "THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! HE'S A GUY!! THIS IS NOT ALLOWED!!!"

Mr. Laritate shook his head. "Listen. There is nothing that states that this is not allowed. So it is completely legit. People voted and chose Axl to be Snow Que- Prince." he said covering his slip. He showed no signs of continuing the argument.

Gigi started having a tantrum. She stomped her feet, broke her shoe's heel, and almost fell of the stage. She screamed, as people began chuckling at her. She walked off the stage and stormed out of the building, followed by the Wannabes who began trying to calm her.

"Alright, Mr. Vrenna. If you would please join your King up here please?" Mr. Laritate said, returning to the students.

Axl still stood there shocked, and was pushed forward by Alex. He turned to look at her. And she mouthed the word 'Go!'.

Axl began making his way to the stage, when all of a sudden clapping ensued slowly. Then it became an uproar. He got onto the stage, and grabbed Justin's hand, who was smiling widely. Mr. Laritate placed a tiara on his head and Axl began chuckling.

Mr. Laritate returned to the mic, "Students of Tribecca Prep, I present to you, your Snow King and Prince." He said. "Now, please make some room, and stay silent as they have their dance."

Justin brought his and Axl's hand up as they left the stage and went to the centre of the dance floor. Because You Live by Jesse McCartney started playing over the speakers. Justin wrapped his arms around Axl's waist, as the blonde wrapped his arms around Justin's neck and the two rested their foreheads against each other as they danced to the music. Axl closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to look Justin in the eyes. He got so lost in them, and his heart picked up it's pace. And that's when it hit him.

_This is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I never want this moment to end. I wish I could stay this way with him forever._ "Justin?" he said quietly.

Justin smiled and responded. "Yeah?"

Axl felt his heart speed up even more, he needed to say this. He needed him to know. He wanted him to know everything. "I… I love you."

Justin pulled his head back and looked at Axl, into his eyes, and he knew he meant it. He exhaled, oxygen he was holding in, fighting with himself to say it. It was a weight off his shoulders. "I'm so happy that you said that." He informed, "I love you too."

Justin leaned in and claimed the blonde's lips, kissing him with passion and love that seemed to go beyond Romeo and Juliet or Tristan and Isolde.

Hoots and clapping ensued the moment the kiss happened, and Alex joined in, proud of what she had done.

---

"Not that I'm completely grateful that you did that, but HOW did you do that?" Justin asked.

It was 11:30 and it took thirty minutes to get to Waverly, plus they had to drop the others off. They were now in the Limo heading home, and half of the people in the limo was out like a light. Resting his head on Justin's chest, and sitting in his lap, Justin's arms around him, stroking his hair, Axl seemed to be sleeping. Harper was leaning against the window, sleeping mouth open and slight drool. They had already dropped off Otis and Emery and were on the way to Harper's.

Alex simply smiled, "It was simple really. I just waved a wand over the ballot boxes and changed all the names on them to yours and Axl's." She told him. "I had this planned the moment I was asked to the Ball."

Justin chuckled. "Why did you do this?"

Alex smirked. "Two reasons." She stated. "The first was to royally piss off Gigi. Did you see how she acted? It was priceless!"

Justin grinned, only Alex would do that for that reason. "So what was the second?"

After calming down, she gave her brother a gentle smile and said. "So you two could have the perfect moment."

He gave her a quizzical look in response. "Why?"

"Because you two needed it." She said. "You were made for each other."

Justin smiled at his sister. No matter how much they family-hated each other, he knew they could always count on each other for anything. "Thanks Sis." He said, and then decided to tell her. He looked down at "He told me he loved me tonight."

Alex gave him an admiring smile, "Aww really? That's so swasome!" She said then gave a weird look.

Justin snickered "Swasome?"

Alex laughed at herself. "Yeah I was about to say sweet then began saying awesome." She told him. "So what did you say?"

"I said what I felt I wanted to. I told him I loved him back." He told her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him Alex." He said.

"Call me naïve, but I know we're going to be together forever." He finished.

Alex sighed. "You're right you know." She told him. He looked at her with a smile. "You are naïve." She said jokingly and then giggled.

Justin rolled his eyes and failed to fight back a smile. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Alex shot back with a smug smile.

---

The three entered the Substation. "We're home! Sorry we're late!" Alex yelled as she and the boys headed to the stairs. "Guess who's the Snow King and Queen." she said with a smile.

As she headed upstairs Justin turned to Axl, who was behind him and he planted a kiss on his lips. "Hope your not too tired." He said biting his bottom lip. "Got a long night planned."

Axl smiled coyly at him, "You know you're eagerness is really a turn on." He said as he leaned in for a kiss, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream.

Justin rushed upstairs, "Alex! Shut up! Max is probably sleeping!" he scolded quietly. "Not to mention the rest of the… oh my god."

He stopped upon noticing why Alex was kneeling before the bloody body of their father face down in the carpet. "D… dad?" he asked he ran over to Alex, "Alex what happened?!"

She was hysterical. It was obvious she was trying to stop the sobbing, but couldn't fight it down. She just simply shook her head. She shook her father, as if hoping to wake him up. Her hands were covered in blood, as was her dress. Justin looked down. Blood was all over the floor.

"Theresa?!" Axl called from the kitchen behind the island.

Alex turned to the direction. _No… not mom._ She thought as she got up and rushed over to where Axl was.

The blonde, who was taking deep shallow breaths, looked up to his lover's sister and shook his head and with tears in his wide eyes, "I'm… I'm so sorry."

Theresa was laying on her back, her white blouse stained with blood, a pool had formed beneath her, her eyes open wide and her face was frozen with fear.

Alex fell to her knees, she picked her mom up and the cradled her in her lap. "Mom… wake up… mom please wake up…"She demanded. Axl got up, went over to Justin, kneeled down, and hugged him from behind as he cried over his father's body.

Alex got up and started screaming for Max as she ran upstairs.

Axl watched then went back to comforting Justin. "I'm so sorry… Justin I am so… so sorry."

Justin, through sobs, "No… it's not your fault…" he said, malice in his voice.

Axl sighed, he had to tell him, it may not be the right time, but he had to know. He opened his mouth to speak when a scream from upstairs interrupted. Both of them looked over at the stairs and saw Alex running down the stairs, and behind her was a man with a knife.

He was slightly taller then Axl and Justin. His hair was a chestnut brown and elbow length. One eye was white and the other was a dark brown.

Alex tripped and fell to the ground before the terrace doors, she fought to get up, but was grabbed by the man, who pulled out a double edged dagger, lifting it above his head, and was about to bring it down, but was tackled through the closed terrace doors by Justin. The dagger was sent sliding across the floor.

"Justin!" Axl screamed after him.

Justin let out an air of pain as a shard of glass had wedged itself inside his left palm and the right side of his waist.

The man on the other hand had only a few cuts. He got up quickly and started looking for his dagger weapon. He grinned, chuckling, when he spotted it, he quickly strode over to it and bent over, picking it up, when he was suddenly almost knocked over by a sudden weight on his back.

It was Max.

The man swung furiously, trying to get him off, but Max had a tight grip around his neck.

"MAX! GET OFF OF HIM AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Axl screamed at the thirteen year-old wizard.

Max shook his head and squeezed tighter. "NO! I GOT IT!" He yelled back.

The man swung harder, and then threw his head back hitting Max in the nose, causing him to loosen his grip. He then threw his hand that held back, stabbing Max.

Axl gasped as Justin yelled.

The man then swung harshly throwing Max off the side of the side of the terrace.

"MAX!!!" Alex screamed as her youngest brother screamed, freefalling.

The man laughed as he closed his eyes relishing in the scream and then sighed when it stopped. He turned around and was met with a punch to the face so hard his jaw dislocated. He turned to see the eighteen-year-old blonde standing there in a fighting stance.

The man placed his hand on his jaw and snapped it back into place. He snickered as he bowed, fanned out his arms, and said, "The brawn I presume."

Axl glared at him and struck first, a rookie move he knew, but he was downright pissed.

The man was quick to evade the punch and shot his fist out hitting Axl square in the chest, making him stumble back. The man threw out a kick, but it was parried and clung to.

Axl twisted the man's foot, kicked him in the shin, causing him to fall to his knee, then spun kicked him in the back of the head making him face plant to the cement.

The man grit his teeth through the pain and quickly swept his foot at the boy tripping him, then brought his foot up and guillotined.

But Axl was much quicker; he brought his hands up and blocked the foot from hitting his neck. He somersaulted backwards, twisting the man, and stood up. He connected his foot to the mans side a couple times before the man shot out his other foot hitting the blonde in the gut, causing him to lurch forward, and had his face connected to the mans foot, sending him falling backwards. He got up quickly, and was greeted by a left hook to the face, followed by an uppercut. He blocked the jab the man threw, but was backhanded and sent sprawling across the floor.

Justin was livid, ignoring the pain he threw up his hand and screamed. A power ball was erupted from his hand and soared at the man, but was suddenly shocked as it was only a foot away and suddenly turned off course avoiding him.

The man smiled a he walked up to Justin and kicked him in the face. It seemed like he almost tore off his head, it was so loud and powerful. He chuckled as he turned around to get his dagger to finish the job, but was met with a stab to the gut.

Alex stood in front of him, a look of pure fear and shock played across her face as she held the blade in place.

The man made a move to grab her but recoiled as she twisted the blade and pulled it out from his gut, and as he lurched forward she thrust it into his neck. His eyes went wide as he gurgled through the blood running down his throat, trying to get his last breath out before he died. Blood poured out of his mouth.

The raven-haired wizard let go of the hilt and stepped back, as the man fell to his knees. He looked at Alex, gave her a smile, spat out blood on her, and then fell to the floor.

Alex ran to the terrace ledge and looked down to see Max lying on the concrete pavement of the back alley below, a small pool of blood forming beneath his head. She whimpers as she runs to Justin, "Justin wake up!" She jolted when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm, turning to see Axl.

"We need to get out of here now!" He ordered as he knelt down beside her.

Alex gave him a look of disbelief and shook her head. "What? No!" She protested. "We need to stay, phone the cops, and an ambulance, and get to Max."

Axl shook his head, "There isn't any time! Knowing Ephram he rigged the building to blow at any second!"

Alex's eyes widened in shock, "How did you know his name?"

Axl again shook his head, "Later." He told her, "Right now, we need to leave!"

Alex looked down at Justin and then up at Axl who shook his head and told her, knowing what she was thinking, "I wouldn't dream of leaving him here." He grabbed her shoulder and Justin's hand.

Alex looks back at the room that contained the bodies of her parents. And in a flash it was gone… she was gone… they were gone.

They reappeared in the alley, next to their building, that contained Max. Alex and Axl rushed to the body to check on him. Axl checked for a pulse, "He's alive, but barely." He informed. He got up, and went over to Justin. "You carry Max, I'll take Justin."

They picked up their wards, bridal style, and hurried to leave the alley.

Once out of the alley the entire triplex exploded. The force was so strong it sent both teens sprawling across the pavement.

Alex looked back, and began crying. Her home, everything she had, everything she knew, was gone. Her parents. She looked around, a crowd had begun to gather, sirens went off in the distance.

She looked around and noticed two people staring at them, a young woman and a teenage boy. She looked back at the fire, then back at them. They were gone, she passed it off and looked at the triplex, and one thought crossed her mind.

_Why?_

A/N- Well what you think? I have big plans. I'm sorry Jerry and Theresa fans, but it had to be done. Please R&R


End file.
